policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack
' Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack' (Ｄｒ．ミハイル・セルゲイビッチ・コサック Dokutā Mihairu Serugeibitchi Kosakku, rus. Михаил Сергеевич Казак) is a character from the original Mega Man series. He first appeared as the central antagonist in Mega Man 4, but later became an ally of Mega Man, creating Beat as a gift to assist him. Dr. Cossack is a Russian robotics engineer that graduated in the Ural Technical University (ヴラル工科大学 Vuraru Kōka Daigaku) and is affiliated with the Stravinsky Academy of Sciences (ストラビンスキー科学アカデミー). He won many awards during his career, including the Brzezinski Science Award (ブレジンスキー科学賞) and the Scientific Achievement Award (科学推進功労賞). He lives with his daughter, Kalinka Cossack. His hobby is watching ballet. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 In Dr. Cossack's debut, he sent a message to Dr. Lightstating that he has created eight Robot Masters(consisting of Bright Man, Dive Man, Dust Man, Drill Man,Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Skull Man, and Toad Man) and sent them to take over the world, in order to show the world his genius. Mega Man set out to defeat the eight new Robot Masters, and made his way toDr. Cossack's Citadel. Just as he was about to defeat Dr. Cossack in the Cossack Catcher, Proto Manappeared with Kalinka and revealed the truth: Dr. Wily had kidnapped Kalinka and forced Dr. Cossack to work for him as ransom. Mega Man 5 After Dr. Wily's defeat in the previous game, Dr. Cossack built a robotic bird called Beat for Mega Man to assist him in protecting the world. Dr. Cossack does not appear in the game, only being mentioned in the manual as informing Mega Man of Light's capture, and increasing the firepower of his Mega Buster's charge shot. In the ''Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 5 and its port in Mega Man Anniversary Collection, Cossack serves as the main guide in Navi Mode. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise Dr. Cossack is one of the playable characters. His objective is to build a new lab to continue his experiments. Rockman ×over Dr. Cossack, along with Dr. Light, is responsible for the creation of the Reploid OVER-1, the main protagonist of the game. He appears in Battle Memory. Trivia *At one point in development, Dr. Cossack was actually named Dr. Vice (Dr.ヴァイス). *Cossack's name, while sharing the name of the military communities of Ukraine and South Russia, may be based off the dance known as the 'Cossack,' alternatively known as a 'Hopak' or 'Gopak'. *Dr. Cossack's full name may be based on the last Soviet leader, Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev. *In the same fashion as fellow scientists Albert Wily and Thomas Light, Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity in ''Mega Man ZX Advent was named after Dr. Mikhail Cossack. *Despite being mentioned in Beat's data in Mega Man & Bass, Dr. Cossack, himself, is absent in the game's database. *The Mega Man animated series version of Dr. Cain bears a slight resemblance to Dr. Cossack. *The Mega Man 11 boss Tundra Man was manufactured by the Cossack Robot Laboratories. Gallery bass_011.png|sprites of him used in Police Jesus: United Defenders, has fucking defects like the color of his beard and hair or his green glasses. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Team Villalba